


This kind of loneliness

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Post-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester se vůbec nechová tak, jak očekávali, jen mlčí, ty výrazně zelené oči, které vypadají, jako by viděly mnohem víc, než měly, má upřené pořád na to samé místo kamsi do prázdna, a Morganovi po zádech přeběhne mráz, protože ty oči nevypadají jenom bez výrazu a prázdné, ale mrtvé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This kind of loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Název z písně Laugh, I nearly died od Rolling Stones.

„Co si o tom myslíš?“ 

Morgan se mírně zamračí, ale ani se nepohne, pohled zkoumavě upřený na muže za jednosměrným zrcadlem. Není si jistý, čím to je, ale nemůže od něj odtrhnout oči, i když muž nic nedělá, jen tiše, beze slova sedí, a zírá někam do prázdna, obličej bez výrazu. 

Takhle tam sedí už dvě hodiny, prakticky bez pohybu, od chvíle, co ho přivezli a usadili ke stolu, ruce v želízkách. A celou tu dobu tady někdo z nich stojí, za sklem, přes které je vidět jen z jedné strany, a sleduje ho, ale muž zatím neudělal nic zajímavého. Nerozhlížel se po místnosti, nepokusil se někoho si k sobě zavolat, nevypadal zpanikařeně, ani neměl hloupé poznámky. Jen tam celou dobu sedí a kouká do prázdna. 

Morgan potřese hlavou. „Něco není v pořádku,“ prohlásí tlumeně, ale s jistotou. Podívá se na Reida, ale jen krátce, a pak se zase obrátí ke sklu. „Vůbec se nechová tak, jak jsme čekali.“ 

Hotch, který stojí z druhé strany od něj, neřekne ani slovo, ale Morgan koutkem oka postřehne přikývnutí. 

Reid tak zticha nezůstane. „Máš pravdu,“ souhlasí a udělá krok k němu, hlavu nakloněnou mírně na stranu, jak zírá na muže za zrcadlem. „Nikdy dřív se takhle nechoval, když ho zatkli. Pokaždé byl… sebejistý a arogantní, ale teď? Teď je jen…“

„Tichý,“ dodá Morgan. 

Tohle opravdu není v pořádku. Ne že by byl Morgan radši, kdyby se Dean Winchester choval tak, jak ho popisují záznamy a zatracená videa ze starých výslechů, videa, ve kterých byl tak sebevědomý, až to bylo nepříjemné, a ani nezaváhal, než obvinil ze svých zločinů ducha nebo nějakou příšeru, která podle něj umí měnit podobu, jako to udělal v St. Louis. Morganovi se skoro víc líbí tichý, ale _takovýhle_ způsob mlčení… Vždyť ho tentokrát ani nezavřeli proto, že by něco udělal, ale narazili na něj obyčejnou náhodou, když učitel v jednom malém, zapadlém městečku zavolal na policii, protože si jednoho jeho studenta přišel ze školy vyzvednout muž, který mu trochu moc připomínal jednoho kdysi dávno hledaného zločince. 

Dean Winchester se vůbec nechová tak, jak očekávali, jen mlčí, obličej pořád stejně kamenný, jako když ho přivezli, kůži bledou tak, že mu nápadně vystupují pihy, rysy ve tváři ztrhané. Ty výrazně zelené oči, které vypadají, jako by viděly mnohem víc, než měly, a pořád ještě se toho pohledu nemohly zbavit, má upřené pořád na to samé místo kamsi do prázdna, a Morganovi po zádech přeběhne mráz, protože ty oči nevypadají jenom bez výrazu a prázdné, ale mrtvé. 

Oči člověka, který pořád ještě chodí okolo, ale kdesi hluboko uvnitř je už dávno mrtvý. 

Reid zmateně potřese hlavou a otočí se k Hotchovi. „Jak ho budeme vyslýchat?“ zeptá se. 

Hotch mlčí a Morgan ví, že tohle není ta důležitá otázka. Všichni tři to vědí. Důležité není to, jak budou Deana Winchestera vyslýchat, ne zrovna teď, protože důležité je, jak vůbec může být naživu, když podle všech jejich dostupných informací on i jeho bratr zemřeli během výbuchu policejní stanice před více než dvěma roky. Jak je možné, aby někdo nahrál svoji vlastní smrt takovýmhle způsobem? A druhá věc – pokud je naživu Dean, dá se docela dobře předpokládat, že je naživu i Sam. A kdykoli byl Dean dříve zatčen, byl zatčen společně se svým bratrem. 

Kde je Sam teď? 

Ale nikdo z nich nic takového neřekne, nikdo se nezeptá nahlas, a Hotch nakonec jen dlouze vydechne. „John Winchester býval mariňák,“ pokrčí rameny. „Dean v minulosti celkem dobře reagoval, pokud byl vyslýchán někým, koho viděl jako autoritu.“ 

„Takže půjdeš ty,“ prohlásí Morgan. 

Hotch neodpoví, ale konečně odtrhne pohled od skla. „Zřejmě,“ prohodí, hlas nezúčastněný, i když Morgan vidí, jak má napjatá ramena, a zamíří ke dveřím výslechovky. Neříká jim, že tam mají zůstat a sledovat každé Deanovo slovo, každý pohyb, protože jim to říkat nemusí. Zůstali by tam a sledovali každé slovo, i kdyby jim řekl, aby odešli, už kvůli tomu, jak podivně se Dean chová. 

„Dean Winchester,“ prohlásí Hotch ve dveřích výslechové místnosti, dokonale klidný a vyrovnaný, stejně kontrolovaný jako vždycky. Zavře za sebou a usadí se ke stolu, naproti Deanovi, který odtrhne oči od toho bodu, do kterého zíral celou sobu, a podívá se mu do obličeje. „Jsem zvláštní agent Aaron Hotchner,“ představí se, a pak se odmlčí a zkoumavě se Deanovi podívá do očí. 

Deanův výraz se nezmění, jeho tvář neprozradí vůbec nic a Morganovi po zádech přeběhne mráz. 

Tenhle muž nevypadá jako nebezpečný zločinec. Je dokonce ještě o pár let mladší než Morgan, a kdyby nebylo těch vrásek a kruhů pod očima a únavy (vážně, Morgan snad v životě neviděl člověka, který by vypadal víc unavený k smrti než Dean Winchester), působil by mladistvě a skoro chlapecky, a jeho chování vůbec neodpovídá jeho profilu. Protože Dean by měl být arogantní, jak ho popisovali ostatní policisté, měl by být napůl šílený, jak ho popisují záznamy FBI, nebo ochranitelský, jak ho z nějakého důvodu popisují někteří svědci. Jenže není ani jedno z toho. 

Tohle není někdo, kdo po nocích jen tak z legrace vykopává hroby. Nevypadá jako někdo, kdo by mučil a zabíjel ženy nebo znesvěcoval těla. Vypadá jednoduše jako člověk, který nemá, co ztratit, protože už o všechno přišel. 

Dean Winchester je _prázdný_.

Morgana napadne, co se mu asi stalo. 

„Řekněte mi, Deane,“ osloví ho Hotch klidně, hlas pečlivě kontrolovaný, aby nedal najevo vůbec nic. „Jak se vám podařilo dostat se z té policejní stanice?“ 

Dean potřese hlavou a tlumeně si odfrkne, ale nezní to pobaveně. Spíš hořce. On se nechce chlubit s tím, jak se mu povedlo fingovat vlastní smrt. Nechce se předvádět nebo se Hotchovi vysmívat, dokazovat si, jak zatraceně je chytrý. Ten výbuch, celá ta akce s tou policejní stanicí – kde přišli o život dva agenti FBI a celé osazenstvo stanice – je pro něj špatná vzpomínka. 

„Proč bych vám to měl říkat?“ zeptá se a je to vůbec poprvé od té doby, co ho zavřeli do výslechovky (pravděpodobně ještě déle, nejmíň od chvíle, kdy ho zatkli), co promluví. „Nebudete mi to věřit. Nikdo nám nikdy nevěří, když řekneme pravdu.“ 

Hotch nakloní hlavu na stranu a Morgan mezi nimi zatěká pohledem. 

„Pravdu o čem?“ zeptá se Hotch vyrovnaně a nespustí z jejich vězně pohled. 

„Nemáte tušení, co je tam venku,“ prohlásí Dean a jeho hlas zní přesvědčeně a temně. On ty řeči o příšerách, se kterými vyrukuje pokaždé, když ho někde seberou, nebere jako výmluvu, ani se nesnaží předstírat, že mu přeskočilo, aby dostal menší trest. On tomu věří. Podle něj jsou ty příšery skutečné. 

A když se Morgan dívá do jeho obličeje, napadne ho, že možná opravdu jsou, alespoň pro něj. 

Hotch mlčí a vyčkává, soustředěný a pozorný. 

„Nezabil jsem tu ženu v St. Louis, se kterou jste se chystal vyrukovat, ani jsme se se Samem –“ dostane ze sebe bratrovo jméno jenom s přemáháním, a trochu bez dechu, jinak (jen kromě toho jména) je jeho tón věcný, „– nesnažili vyloupit tu banku. Nezabil jsem ty lidi v Baltimoru.“ Dlouze vydechne. „Vůbec nevíte, co všechno vyleze, když se setmí –“

Hotch ho přeruší. „Kde je Sam, Deane?“ zeptá se a nakloní se mírně dopředu, předloktí opřená o desku stolu. Oči má zamyšleně přivřené. „Kde je váš bratr?“ 

Dean sebou trhne, jako by ho Hotch bodnul do zad, ramena se mu napnou a obličej se mu zkřiví emocemi. Krátce se na Hotche podívá, a pak rychle uhne pohledem, zuby zaťaté. Ruce se mu sevřou do pěstí, tak silně, že má klouby úplně bílé, a ramena mu zase klesnou. 

Morgan pootevře pusu. „Myslím, že je Sam mrtvý,“ zamumlá a neodtrhne od Deana oči. 

Reid po jeho boku přikývne. „A ne moc dlouho,“ vyvodí z Deanova výrazu. Dean se tváří moc zničeně na to, aby to byla stará věc. Takže Sam opravdu nezemřel na té policejní stanici. Zemřel teprve nedávno, pravděpodobně před několika týdny, nanejvýš měsíci. 

Dean zakroutí hlavou a sevře rty, beze slova, najednou zase absolutně uzavřený a neochotný mluvit. 

„Sam je mrtvý, že?“ dojde Hotch ke stejnému závěru jako oni dva. „Co se s ním stalo?“ Přimhouří oči. „Co jste udělal?“ 

„Nezabil jsem svého bratra!“ zareaguje Dean prudce, a skoro to vypadá, že se na Hotche pokusí vrhnout přes stůl, bez ohledu na spoutané ruce, ale pak se zhroutí zpátky do židle. „Nikdy bych Samovi neublížil. Nedokázal jsem ho zachránit.“ 

Morgan se zamračí – protože zachránit _před čím_? 

„Před čím jste ho nezachránil?“ zeptá se Hotch tiše. 

Dean znovu pevně sevře rty a zadívá se kamsi do prázdna, zjevně rozhodnutý už neříct ani slovo. 

Hotch přikývne. „Zůstanete tady. A věřte mi, že pokud to jen trochu půjde, už nikdy se z vězení nedostanete.“ 

Dean se na něj podívá. „Nějak si nemyslím, že by na tom záleželo,“ prohlásí klidně, tvář lhostejnou, oči temné a mrtvé. 

Když ráno najdou Deanovu celu prázdnou, i když je pořád zamčená a mříže jsou tak husté, že by se mezi nimi neprotáhlo ani dítě, natož dospělý muž (a bezpečnostní kamery neukazují naprosto nic, jen podivný vysoký tón a šum v obraze, trvající asi minutu, právě tu minutu, během které Dean zmizel), Morgan není ani překvapený. 


End file.
